South Australia
South Australia is a state in the southern central part of . is the capital city of the state. During the 1960s, was a hotspot for “spotting” UFOs. The Bunyip Newspaper publication published several articles of unexpected and unexplained sighting and experiences.National Geographic, THE UFO SIGHTING ON KANGAROO ISLAND, Was Australia visited by aliens in the 1960s? In 2004, the Australian UFO Research Network logged Alan Potter’s UFO radar ping at . February 1969 ;Millowick's UFO is considered a UFO hotspot. In 18 February 1969 edition of the Mt. Gambier ‘Border Watch’: “It lit up Mr. Bruce Millowick's pig houses like a spotlight," reported one eyewitness, describing eerie red and green lights flashing in the skies over their rural neighbourhood. It was but one of countless cases reported that week, with others being chased along the Princess Highway by intense bright lights.Red Bull, Mysterious Mt. Gambier, by Cam Hassard, 02/18/2018 August 1969 ;Potter UFO case In August 1969, Alan Potter an apprentice radio technician, was servicing a radar at Adelaide Airport when he spotted something peculiar on the radar head. Potter was tracking a Fokker Friendship flying from Adelaide to Kingscote on , but as the radar turned slowly, it pinged a large object approaching from , it was like nothing he’d seen in the area before. The Fokker flight was flying towards Kangaroo Island, when a small object, looked to leave the large object and fly in a line towards the Fokker plane. The two signals met over before the smaller signal returned to the larger one. Potter laughed at the idea the two signals could have been a UFO checking out the Fokker, but after further thought, there was nothing else it could be. Knowles abduction :Main: Knowles abduction On 21 January 1988,"The Nullarbor Plain Case". UFOs: The Military Unmasked. Archived from the original on 7 September 2012. Retrieved 6 November 2013. Faye Knowles and her three sons were travelling by car through the desert region of , on their way to .ABC.au, The Daily Mirror, UFO Attacks Family They were driving along Eyre Highway at , near the Western-South Australian border. At about 5:30 AM, a “huge bright glowing object” stopped on the road in front of them. Mrs. Knowles, who was driving a new Ford Telstar, swerved to miss it. Flooring the car in fear, the family later told police that a light beam yanked the car into the air before plunging it to the ground, disabling the tires and filling the cabin with an eerie grey mist and a foul smell. "I felt like my brain was being sucked out," said eldest son, Patrick afterward.Red Bull, The Knowles Family, by Cam Hassard, 02/18/2018 After the UFO incident, the Knowles drove off and stopped at a roadhouse in Mundrabilla. They met a truck driver who said that a bright glowing object had followed him west along the highway less than one hour earlier. The Knowles family got in their car and drove 800km to where they reported their experience to police, still shaken from their encounter. References Category:South Australia Category:Australia